Signs Of Hope
by Justin Lim
Summary: A story in which some adventurers unite to save their friend from a insert horribly insane word here . Written by a very I won't say how young person, so don't flame. : Tyvm.


**Signs of Hope**

Author's Note: Alright, this is my first fanfic, so it might(lol) suck. Sorry, it will definitely suck. But here's my excuse(as always): I'm a twelve year-old. I'm not mature, people. So when you write your reviews(if anyone wants to, which I seriously doubt), think of me as a sweet child(yeah,right).

Anyway, just read.

--

**Chapter One**

_Some people see and some people know. But how many can do both?_ Lucius Rysdale saw things in a way no other did, did things the way that most people found unnecessary. Twenty years ago, he was a mere ten-year-old, a beginner reaching his eighth level, an aspiring magician, so free and unbound. But now, he could only look back and laugh, at the childish things he did, at the laughter that he and his friends let out. But things are never to go one's way.

_Yeah. _Lucius was deemed a genius by the time he was born; by the time he finished his first book. That was when he was one. After getting his blessing from Grendel, he trained hard and long, through day and night. He loved magic, always experimenting after he worked out a reasonable theory. Upon reaching the required skills for the second job, he chose the way of the cleric. He was able to focus on his training, as he had completed all his coursework in advance, all the way to the third job. Transmutation, Transfiguration, everything.

At the mere age of twenty-six, he became a priest, absorbing the powers of light. Now thirty, he was one of the Bishops, gaining the highest holy powers. But he never realized that with great power comes great responsibility. How he wished that he had never did what he did, two years ago. _How he wished…_

- - -

Legolas Rysdale, the younger brother of Lucius, was a mere ten year old, and he had just reached the tenth level of his training. He had brown, strong eyes, hair in a shade of blond. An aspiring archer, he looked up at his brother as his idol, although he had heard some rumors of Lucius going 'bonkers'. He didn't care. He knew his brother was a Bishop and that was that.

Ever since he laid his eyes on a particular bow, he fell in love with archery. He would run up to the stumps in the hunting ground just to see archers firing an arrow. His heart longed for, one day, he would be able to hold a ranger's bow, to just shoot an arrow with it. He trained day and night, spending every hour furiously working his way up. He would skip meals, just to kill a few more mushrooms. Everyone who saw him could honestly say that he was by far the most determined beginner on Maple Island.

Now, he walked up to Captain Shanks, the captain of the huge vessel, and bought a ticket to Victoria Island. The ship departed every few minutes, reaching its destination almost instantly. As he took his first step on the ship, he looked back. He knew that he was leaving his childhood behind, the place he had trained, the place he had endured many pains. He stowed his knife and forced his gaze away from the island.

The ship's horn blew. Legolas clutched the edge of the ship, willing himself not to fall over the edge.

- - -

The harbor at Lith Harbor was bustling with beginners, all weaving excitedly through the crowd. Legolas could see that he was the youngest in the crowd. He remembered that Lucius had sent him a message, telling him to meet Olaf, a man in Lith Harbor, before he went to Henesys.

Upon meeting Olaf, Legolas gave his greetings in a dignified manner, though a little stiff.

"Master Olaf, I would like to receive the quest that you have for me." Legolas said, bowing down.

"Ah, I see that you have reached your tenth level of training. Why, you're just an ten-year-old. Most people are around thirteen…"he mumbled. Then, he looked directly at Legolas. " Very well, you can receive the quest that I have for you. May I ask the job the you seek?"

'Sir, I wish to become an archer." Legolas replied.

"Just as well. Take this to your job master, Athena Pierce, and she will give you a reward that will help you in your journeys." said Olaf, handing a piece of parchment to him. Legolas bowed and thanked him.

He took a taxi at the station in the harbor, to save time and energy. As soon as he arrived in Henesys, he paid the driver and thanked him. He was finally in the town of the archers.

Not long after, Legolas realized that he was lost, completely lost in the beautiful town of Henesys. He had forgotten to ask Olaf for directions to the bowmaster's house. He looked everywhere, but he could see nothing that resembled a job master's house. There was an entrance to the Market Place, but Athena Pierce was definitely not there. There was the taxi stand, and a small house.

"Mushroom Park..." Legolas muttered. He slowly walked inside. As soon as he was in the park, he saw a small statue of an archer aiming skyward. And there it was, a tree-house that looked definitely like the one Legolas had in mind. He felt excited again and ran towards the house.

_Knock-knock. _A voice, a superior voice said from the house, "Come in."

Legolas opened the door and saw an amazing sight. Countless medals and awards hung from the walls, including a picture of an archer stringing his bow. His ten-year-old mind could not take in everything at once, and he saw the only person left in the house. A beautiful face, the face of a gentle , yet strong bowmaster sat in the middle of the room, smiling at him. Behind her, a few bows hung from the walls, bows that Legolas knew could only be wielded by the best of archers. He finally walked towards Athena Pierce, looking at her.

"Master Athena, I have come to receive the blessing of the archers." Legolas said quietly.

Athena lifted her hazel eyes and looked at the little child standing before him. "How many does your years number, Legolas?" she asked.

Legolas was taken aback at her knowing his name. "T-Ten." he stammered.

"You have trained hard, young child." Athena Pierce said, visibly impressed. "Now, I require all underage archers to take a little test. Though there a precious few that can reach their tenth level before the age of thirteen." She went to her wall and took down one of the bows on the walls. She lifted it up and gave it to Legolas.

As soon as Legolas' hands made contact with the bow, he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. Athena Pierce looked shocked. After regaining her composure, she said, "Now, try shooting an arrow." Legolas took an arrow, fitted it in to the string and released it. Even though he wasn't aiming for anything, he hit the bulls-eye of a target floating above Athena's table. Legolas hadn't noticed it there before, and he was sure that it wasn't there before. Athena looked amazed and took the bow from Legolas. Unwillingly, he returned it to her.

"Very well. Please show me your palm." As soon as his hand was out, there was a blinding flash of light, and Legolas felt a sudden force go though his body. He knelt on the floor, panting as he looked at his hand. It was imprinted with a sign, burned into his flesh. It was a line of text, written in a kind of language he didn't know how to read. Athena looked shocked too. As she peered at his hand, she looked at Legolas in a whole new light. She didn't say anything except "T-That is all. You may go."

As Legolas thanked her and left, Athena Pierce returned to her desk and took out an ancient-looking book. _The Bow of the Raven, the perfect shot and the text on his palm. Could it be? _

- - -

Legolas Rysdale was finally an archer. As he went to the weapon and armor shop, he thought of the sensation that he had experienced during Athena's blessing. It was as if an electric shock had found its way into his body. He waved the matter from his mind. He had other things to do. As he looked up, he found that he was already standing outside the shop. He pushed open the door, armed with his meso-pouch. He walked towards the shopkeeper, who turned and looked at him.

"How are you today? You look a little young to be an archer don't you think?" said the shopkeeper and laughed. Legolas merely smiled quietly and asked for a set of archer clothes. The shopkeeper took a measuring tape and measured his size. Humming a weird tune, he then went to the back of the store and produced a set of dashing top and pants.

"That'll be three thousand mesos, please." the shopkeeper said. Legolas took his clothes and went upstairs for his bow. He felt very excited, getting his first bow.

A few minutes later, Legolas exited the shop, dressed in black archer clothing and wielding a war bow, a quiver of arrows behind his back. He quickly ran to the training ground, clutching his bow.

As soon as he reached there, he stood on a stack of hay and put the arrow onto his bow. Releasing the string felt like releasing his soul, the amazing feeling that he would never forget. His first arrow struck true, hitting a green, gross slime and killing it. He walked over and picked up his rightful loot, a simple shirt and a few coins of mesos. He went around the training ground, defeating anything that came against him in the same manner. He was surprised at how easy it was to use the bow. Legolas progressed to his thirteenth level in his two hours in the training ground.

Legolas went to the heart of the town and rented a modest little cottage there. The innkeeper was very kind, an old woman called Celicia Alrasya. She warmly greeted Legolas and willingly gave the only remaining room to him.

He lay on the bed all night, thinking of his achievement. After ten years of training, he had finally completed his goal, of becoming an archer. _I'm gonna be a ranger someday, _he thought. He cleared his mind and slept though the night, his dreams filled with rangers and spells.

- - -

The next morning, Legolas Rysdale woke up to find a package waiting for him outside his door. It came with a message: _Congratulations on becoming an archer. This is just a little something that I should give you. Love, Lucius. _He eagerly opened the huge package, only to find that it was empty, containing only a small note reminding him to get his spellbooks. Legolas grumbled, thinking that his brother might have sent him a little bit of money.

He dressed himself and thanked the innkeeper for her generous hospitality. He only realized that waking up at seven was late for most people in Henesys. The streets were crowded, some people going to shops, some archers going to the training ground, bows on shoulder. He quickly went to the Athena Pierce's assistant, Raidin Linken. His house was near the Market Place, a quiet place in the middle of the forest. He pushed open the door.

"Master Linken?" Legolas said, peering around the door.

"Come in." A calm voice called. As he went in, he saw a high-leveled ranger sitting behind an oak desk. His house was like a library, with books filling shelves, right to the roof of the room. He stopped scribbling on his parchment and looked up at Legolas.

"Yes?" He asked inquiringly. Legolas said, "I would like to get the archer's spellbook, sir." Raidin looked at Legolas. "How many do your years number?" Legolas sighed. _They act like it was abnormal for an ten-year old __to reach level ten. _"Ten." Raidin was obviously impressed.

"Here. This book will guide you though your journey as an archer, and you are required to master at least a spell before your second-job advancement. Take it, and hone your skills well, young one." the ranger said.

Legolas gave his thanks and bowed his way out of the ranger's house. As he made his way to the training ground, he looked though the pages of the spellbook.

_The Blessing Of Amazon : The art of accuracy, the vital ingredient in the fostering of an archer. _

_The Eye Of Amazon : The art of range, to defeat enemies from far away. _

_Critical Shot : The art of delivering an arrow, containing the power of mana, thus delivering a high-damaging_

_attack._

_Focus : The art of accuracy and avoidability, thus increasing one's prowess in archery._

_Double Shot : Splits an arrow into two, attacking a single enemy twice, dealing high damage._

_Arrow Blow : Makes an arrow shoot out with incredible energy, attacking a single target._

After finishing the book, he was already at the training ground. He decided to master Arrow Blow, as it could hurt an enemy severely. Reading the instructions on the book, he lifted another arrow onto his bow, remembering the words from the text : _Construct the arrow in your mind, let nothing escape you. Fuse power with your mind, and you are one. Release the arrow, you are ready._

A blue arrow, pulsing with energy, shot out of Legolas' bow, killing an orange mushroom instantly. He was amazed at the amount of damage he dealt, as did a few archers, older but lower-leveled than than him. There was many sounds of "Holy -" and "My God!" and "A level thirteen...". Legolas stowed his bow and went forward to pick up his loot. Legolas was addicted to the feeling, the sensation when he fired that arrow.

By the end of the day, Legolas had progressed to level twenty and had gotten a magnificent Hunter's Bow from the weapon shop.

- - -

The next day, another surprise awaited Legolas as he crawled out of his bed. A fully-scrolled, new Ryden was laying on the ground, a note tagged with it : _Dear Legolas, this is just something to motivate you on your journey to your thirtieth level. Use it well. Regards, Lucius._

Legolas said out loud : "Thanks, Lucius." He felt lighter. Then --

"You're welcome." Lucius Rysdale was standing in the doorway, grinning at him. Surprised, Legolas turned around. The Bishop was wearing a Blue Czar, a Dark Varr Hat and a pair of Elemental Shoes. Lucius trudged towards him and sat down on the edge of his bed. Legolas could almost feel his power as they hugged. He noticed a White Tiger Staff on his waist, and he wondered when did his brother hit his one-hundred and sixty third level. It was an honor to just meet him.

"When'd you come?" Legolas asked sheepishly.

"About thirty seconds ago." Lucius said, smiling. "Oh, and I wanted to give you this." he added, handing a satchel to Legolas, a clinking of what seemed like it was full of gold.

"Wow." said Legolas as he looked inside that satchel. "Thanks, bro --" He looked around for his brother, but he was gone. As he looked back, he thought that that moment would have been awkward, a twenty-level archer with a Bishop. He was more determined than ever to get to his second job.

As he made his way to the training ground, he passed by the taxi stand. There was a tree house near it, only when Legolas saw it, he heard something strange. He heard a moan, and something leaping inside it. Curiously, he went up to see what it was.

As soon as he got to the top of the tree, he saw nothing except a very ordinary house. There was a huge table and a wardrobe, all of wood. Nothing seemed wrong. Yet the sound kept on coming. He suddenly realized that it was coming from the wardrobe. _What could be inside it..._ He went on to open it, only to find that it was locked. He picked up an ax lying on the ground and started chopping it. The person, or thing inside it was screaming now, and Legolas was sweating profusely.

Finally, he managed to get the wardrobe open. He stepped inside and was warped to another place. _How many __secrets does this place hold?_

- - -

Legolas landed on a sweet pasture, cold and fresh. He stood up, brushing the grass of his shoulder. He went forward, walking towards a shiny portal at the end of the field.

He immediately saw it.

An orange mushroom was attacking a magician. But it was not the size of those who he had blasted out of his way before. This one was gigantic, towering above Legolas. He quickly took out his bow and rushed forward to help the girl.

"Arrow Blow!" he shouted, again letting go of the string. The mushroom was angered and charged at him. Dodging out of its path, he rushed to the magician and took her to a safe place. "Are you all right?" he panted, the magician in his arms. She nodded, staring at the archer.

"Here, take this," said Legolas, handing a potion to her. He immediately went back to the battle. As soon as he did, he was off his feet by a strong wave of energy flowing over to him. Tumbling over, he fitted another arrow into his bow and released it, aiming for its eyes. It was a perfect shot, catching it dead in the eye. It squealed, and jumped in agony. Legolas took his chance and readied another arrow. "Arrow Blow!" He focused all of his energy, and let the arrow go. The blue spurt of energy shot out, and with a huge explosion, fell.

Legolas went back to the magician, checking her wounds. "What did you come here for?" he asked, nearly angrily. The magician shook her bead, her beautiful hair sweeping around. She made no sound, merely held out a hand shyly in gratefulness. Legolas took her hand. "Here, let me take you home." he said, and started walking to the exit, hand in hand.

Throughout the journey, the magician never spoke a word, keeping silent. Legolas started to have second thoughts about helping this quiet little girl. They finally reached the market. Here, Legolas said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye." The magician nodded. She pointed at herself, then at Legolas, then conjured an image of a heart in mid-air. She rushed off. Legolas was thunderstruck. She was unable to speak.

But, as he looked at the thing she had made, he realized that no ordinary ten-level magician could do that. He looked back over his shoulder and took one last look at the heart. _I will remember you._

- - -

After seven hard days, Legolas was finally ready to get his first-job advancement. As he set off though the town, many people, mostly archers, pointed and whispered at him. He felt awkward, and he kept fidgeting with his gold Ryden. He heard some whispers, most of them like : "Bloody hell, he's only ten..." or "He's younger than me, and he's becoming a hunter? Sheesh."

He dodged the eyes staring at him along the way, and after what seemed like eternity, he finally reached Athena's house. Her eyes scanned him from top to toe, looking at the boy who had just came to see him nine days ago. Athena thought, _Twenty levels in nine days? Now that's a first..._

"Master Athena, I come to accept the test to become a hunter." Legolas said, bowing. Athena's eyes fell on the Ryden Legolas was holding. _Fully-scrolled, I see...impressive..._

"Very well. Take this to the second job master, Keige and he will guide you through the test." Athena replied. She wrote something on a piece of parchment and sealed it up with a chant. She gave it to Legolas and bade him farewell and good luck.

After he had left, Athena sat on her chair and began to think. How did he manage to gain levels so fast? He was just like his brother, a Bishop at thirty. A genius, many would say. She braced herself for more surprises from this little boy.

- - -

Legolas exited Athena's house and started walking to the hill east of Henesys. He stopped at the foot of the hill. There, he strung his Ryden and gave it a flick, a resonating note sounding in his ears. He started trudging up to the hill. He was a little weaker than most thirty-level archers, being his age. An hour later, he reached the top of the hill and greeted the master there tiredly. Keige was meditating on a rock, and before Legolas could even speak, he said, "Ah, I see another archer coming to get their test. Where is your – what do you call that – parchment, so to speak?"

Legolas gave it to him, and he quickly scanned it. In the middle of it, Keige looked surprised, and looked at Legolas. _A ten-year old..._ Keige was surprised that he could've gotten the test from Athena at such a small age himself, but to give him that test? He sighed. He had no choice.

"Come with me, young one." the job master said. He led him through the forest, through the winding trees, through the calm, peaceful landscape of Henesys.

Legolas realized that he had not seen the true beauty of Henesys yet. Warm, soothing sunlight shone down through the shady trees, some tall and some short. As they pushed aside an unusually large leaf, Legolas found that they were actually on a steep cliff. _Henesys is on a mountain? _But the sight that he was about to behold took his breath away.

Foamy white water gushed over the waterfall, into the depths of the pit below. Keige smiled at the young archer, eyes filled with amazement, fascinated. The expression on his face was indescribable, like a little ant finally getting a glimpse of the real world. Trees grew on the cliffs, rustling sweetly as the warm wind swept their leaves, magnificently standing, kindly waving. Keige took his hand.

"Now, look at the other side. In it holds many surprises, many of which unpleasant." Keige told the boy. In a moment of guilt, he suddenly gripped his hand, so tight that Legolas could see white patches appearing on his skin. "Listen. Be careful in there. Be armed at all times, do not get distracted." Legolas looked into his eyes. It was filled with anxious fear.

As Legolas strung his bow and quietly waited for his instructions, Keige said, slightly calmer now. "Your task is to collect a jar of the purest venom. You will know it when you see it."

Legolas set off. He heard the job master say, "Don't...die."

- - -

Legolas fitted a rope to an arrow and tightened it. Aiming between two huge chunks of rock, he fired it. Pleased, he climbed quickly to the other side. As he severed the rope, knowing that it would not last long, he took one last look at Henesys. Keige was on the other side, looking on anxiously.

Forcing himself away, he ran into the forest. High and low he searched, but could not find any sign of life on the deserted cliff. The cliff was starting to look, well -- _dead_. The sand was smooth, as if no one had stepped on it. _This is weird_, Legolas told himself. _Many people are archers, this should be brimming with life..._

Fear started creeping up to him. The sky was dark now, and he was shivering. _Not a clue... _he thought. How was he supposed to finish the task, he had really no idea.

Finally, he saw something. Eagerly, he ripped through the jungle, only to find himself a rundown ruin. Looking at it, the place just seemed to get creepier. Ivy grew all over it, seemingly unvisited in a thousand years. _Come on...should I go in?_

The sky thundered over him. Lightning flashed through the sky. Rain started pouring down. Legolas sighed, knowing that he had best go inside the deserted ruin. Sheathing his bow, he ran inside the place.

He sat on the cold floor, cleaning and sharpening his arrows. He cursed himself, coming to this place at the age of ten. _I have to finish it, now that I'm here. _He thought again of his dream to become a ranger. _This is the price I have to pay._

He heard a sound, the sound of water trickling. Arming his bow again, he slung his quiver over his shoulder. He walked slowly towards the sound, taking caution in every movement. Countless scenarios flashed through his mind, images of horrible creatures going through his head. He cast them away, Keige's voice fresh in his mind. "Be armed at all times, do not get distracted." He nodded to himself, and turned quickly, wanting to end this horrible nightmare. He thought too early.

He saw nothing but a fountain, a strange fountain at that. A sort of light seemed to radiate out of it. Legolas'

body tensed all of a sudden. Something was watching him, scanning his every move. The question left was _what_.

The tension in the huge hall was getting too big for Legolas' little mind. Screaming, he knelt down, clutching his head. The little boy felt hot tears flowing down of his cheeks. And then something happened, something that he could have never imagined.

Something came out from him, a transparent being identical to him. It was his soul. It said to Legolas, "Stop crying. I will take care of this." Legolas tears were dried by now. Smiling slightly, his soul morphed into a creature, a dragon. It charged straight at the fountain, a colossal explosion annihilating upon contact. Rubble and stone flew in every direction. Legolas watched the entire building collapse, before passing out himself. Everything went black.

- - -

Athena Pierce had assembled all of the leaders of the four classes, to her tree-house. The other leaders came, only to find the bowmistress treating an archer, a ten-year old, lying on a table in the middle of the tree. She made no recognition upon their presence, focusing on the boy named Legolas Rysdale, until finally the leader of the warriors spoke up.

"Athena, will you please tell us the reason you asked us to come to this," he said, looking around, "_place_?"

Not looking at them, Athena said, "This Legolas Rysdale, successfully performed a perfect soul transmutation. He's a ten year old."

The other leaders tried to look unsurprised, failing miserably. Grendel, the leader of the magicians, said, "H-How?"

Athena paused for a while. Looking slightly resentful, she said, "I-I sent him into the Forbidden Forest." then immediately looked away.

"Athena!" A silver-haired man, the leader of the thieves, said angrily as he stormed towards the bowmistress. The thief wielded a long odachi, a weapon feared by most of the people in the world. "How dare you send a mere _boy, _into that place?"

Athena, still avoiding their gazes, said helplessly, "He-he progressed twenty levels in a mere nine days. I-I couldn't --"

Grendel piped up gently. "Athena, I know how important this is to you. But that is still no reason to put a boy, whoever he is, into the Forbidden Forest!"

The warrior again spoke, as if hoping to add to Athena's resent. "That is also the place where fourth-jobbers are sent to finish their examinations." He flinched. "That fountain stretches the mind to its limit, often killing the subject."

"Yes...That is precisely my question." Grendel paused. "How, oh how did this boy survive in that forest?" He looked at Legolas, still unconscious. "This boy has something special..."

- - -

Legolas woke up to find himself in a tree-house not unlike Athena's. _Wait a minute, this is Athena's house. _The door opened with a creak. The bowmistress walked in gracefully, her hazel eyes almost piercing through him.

"Legolas, no --" Athena said as he opened his mouth to speak. "First of all, I want to apologize." She sighed. "I should never have sent you into that place."

Legolas was shocked._ She doesn't want me to be a hunter? _"But --" he protested.

Athena waved it aside. "That was not the real test." she said sadly. "I wanted to see how long could you survive in that forest. And you did well, Legolas." She looked at him. "In fact, better than any of the people in this world. You destroyed that fountain, Legolas."

"Was that wrong?" Legolas asked fearfully, hoping that he would still be able to become a hunter.

"No..."Athena said slowly. Her mind was working furiously, processing thousands of choices, what to do now. When she finally got to a decision, she took a deep breath.

"Legolas, I am giving you permission, no, _forcing _you to take the ranger's test."

- - -

Legolas Rysdale again felt his heart pumping against his ribs as he flexed his shoulders. Making sure that his bow was in perfect condition, he walked into the examination hall, which was also nothing like a hall. It was an underground tunnel, inhabited by ants. Fondly called the Ant Tunnel by countless people, inside resided a terrifying creature, and a place specially designed for aspiring third-jobbers. Legolas whispered to himself, _you __can do this. _

His task was to defeat Athena's dark side, and collect the dark crystal from her. He had to navigate countless obstacles, not to mention that this test was for archers twenty years of age. Merely ten, Legolas was having cold feet looking at the entrance. The job master looked on disapprovingly and beckoned Legolas to go on. He nodded nervously and forced his unwilling feet to move.

He knew that the little critters in this area could very well attack him at any moment. He kept his reflexes on guard, arrow always on bow. It was a little while before he realized that he had made very little progress, yet he was already shivering.

He jumped as a crash sounded behind him. Turning around, he saw that a huge rock had closed in on him, blocking the entrance completely. _Man..._

As he walked, he looked apprehensively at his surroundings, picturing the bowmistress' dark side in his mind. He thought how different she would be from the real Athena. Cringing, he tightened his grip on his bow, finding it surprisingly wet with sweat.

It wasn't long before Legolas reached the deep tunnel, feeling a considerable change in the temperature around him. It was very cold now, and he expected to see Cold Eyes staring at him any moment. Brushing his hair away from his eyes, he grunted as he walked, cursing himself for not bringing an extra coat along. When suddenly he saw a man writhing in agony on the cold ground.

He quickly ran over to the man, a warrior, something in his level eighties. As he looked at him, the man looked back with – Legolas was shocked – blank eyes. "Oh my god..." Legolas whispered as they locked eyes. The man was moving as if he was in pain, as if he was being possessed. He opened his mouth and tried to shout, but what came out was like a whisper.

"G-go..." he said, waving his hands madly, beckoning him to go away. Legolas was rooted to the spot, his mind in a frenzy. What should he do? As he was struggling in this dilemma, the man started to shout, turning into screams. Legolas was horrified as he suddenly stopped, and stood up, looking Legolas in the eye. And Legolas saw a darkness, darker than the darkest place. A cruel smile crawled up his features as he raised his sword. The archer raised his bow just in time to block the blow.

Legolas' sword crushed under the sword's blade, splintering it into pieces. His jaw dropped as he looked at the evil warrior in horror.

Legolas tried to dodge all the attacks from the warrior, to no avail. The man was too fast for Legolas, swinging his sword as though it was made of wood. Until Legolas managed to hit the man, dealing an enormous blow to him, cutting open his skin and letting blood flow. He noticed that his blood was black. The warrior turned back and smiled at him. And Legolas watched as he saw the wound heal, his skin magically sewing his skin back into place. _Shit..._

He decided that as fighting him was no use, and he had no weapon, he would run. Legolas dodged one last attack from the warrior and focused all of his energy in his fist. Hitting the warrior full in the face, he turned and dashed out of the place. He never saw the warrior fly high in the sky, and fell down to the ground painfully.

Legolas also did not see an archer, dressed in black and wielding a bow, materialize beside the warrior and stab him in the heart with an arrow. Satisfied, the archer drifted quietly after Legolas, a bloodthirsty expression on his face.

- - -

Legolas ran faster the longer he kept his dash up. His stalker was getting impatient. Spreading his wings, he smiled again as he dashed towards him at full speed. Legolas had barely time to react to the sound of the wind as he was hit by a winged archer from the back. Scrambling to his feet, he saw the strangest man he had ever seen, with the hint of an evil smile.

"Legolas...Rysdale." the archer said. He lifted up his head. "So nice to see you."

Legolas sensed that this was not going to end well. He reached for his bow but suddenly realized that he had lost it. Trembling, he said, "Who are you?"

The dark archer laughed, an insane laugh that he would remember forever. "You do not need to know my name." Laughing again, he said, "You won't be needing it again, anyway." and raised his bow. Legolas could almost feel his power as he strung it. An arrow was on its way before he knew it.

Dodging it by inches, he said, "Why are you fighting me?" The archer was somehow angered and sent a barrage of arrows at Legolas. One of them caught him in the leg and he fell down, wincing. He shouted again. "Why!"

The archer knelt down in front of him. Gazing dangerously into his eyes, he said. "Why?" He laughed again. "Go ask your brother," He paused. "Before you die." he said, readying an arrow and plunging it into Legolas.

- - -

Legolas opened his eyes, hearing a clash, and saw that he wasn't dead yet. Looking clearly, he saw the outline of a White Tiger Staff, along with the shadow of the archer. Their weapons clashed, Lucius' successfully blocking the archer's arrow.

The three Berans stood as if frozen in time. Lucius locked eyes with the archer, while Legolas was watching them, frustrated. Then, all in a second, everything moved again.

Lucius raised his hands, one clutching his staff, the other directed at Legolas. Legolas was taken aback by the shield that suddenly covered him. The dark archer seemed to suddenly realize that Lucius was in front of him. His face contorted with anger. Then Legolas' brother said something that he never imagined would come out.

Lucius shouted. "Stop this, Creed." Then, Legolas watched as his brother fell onto his knees. "I'm -- sorry."

- - -

Creed Salvox was an enthusiastic twelve year old. Even though he was cheerful and positive, the townspeople in Ossyria regarded him as a weird boy. Zenith's father died when he was eleven. And these people thought there was something wrong when he did not show any emotion at his father's funeral.

He went on to become an archer at the age of twelve. He trained long and hard and consistently maintained his goal to become the best archer in the world. With every arrow that left his hand, he felt a sense of satisfaction, the feeling of power, the sensation of being able to inflict death just by a flick of his wrist. He was caught up to the feeling, determined never to let it go.

At the age of eighteen (the normal age for second-jobbers), Creed became a hunter. Athena had told him that if he worked hard, he would be able to achieve his third job in a few years' time.

Then, at the age of twenty, something happened.

Creed had a friend called Lucius Rysdale. They were about the same age, and they had both achieved their third jobs. They both shared the same dream, the same vision. They trained together, Lucius taking care of his health while Creed killed the monsters. They both wanted very badly to get to their fourth job, something only three people has achieved : Athena, Dances with Balrog and Grendel. Dark Lord had made it no secret that he thought himself invincible.

Although, every person has their different ways of achieving their dreams.

After a few years of being Creed's best friend, Lucius started to notice a change in his behavior. Creed became quieter and quieter, colder and colder. He rarely saw him, he spent most of the time training. Their relationship became strained, and so did their affection for each other.

One fateful day, Lucius caught a glimpse of Creed walking into the Dead Mine, his bow slung over his shoulder. Lucius found it weird that he would dare to go into the mine unarmed. _Heal, _he said, casting Magic Guard at the same time. Readying his weapon, he walked into the dead mine, ignoring the zombies and blasting them with Heal.

Threading softly on the damp ground, Lucius felt lucky that he had put on padded shoes. Because right in front, he could hear a faint stepping sound, and he knew that there was only one person who was in front of him. And he saw something that he could never had imagined.

Creed was kneeling on the ground, facing a masked man, dressed in black. He nodded in acknowledgment of his presence, and he inclined his head. Creed was, Lucius was amazed, but in a bad way, _trembling. More like shivering, _Lucius thought. _He isn't afraid of anything._

Now the man raised his hand. And Creed was lifted right off the ground. Lucius took this all in, and turned away. Creed was under a spell, or a curse. He shouted some words not suitable for minors at him in his head. But then the man spoke.

"Creed, it seems like we have a visitor."

- - -

Lucius readied himself for a fight. He armed his staff, and then turned around. He saw Creed walking toward him, his eyes now blood-red. He was calm, and his bow was armed. Taking this all in in one second, Lucius said, "Bahamut!".

A holy dragon appeared gracefully, its great wings spreading out into the air. Slinging a leg over its smooth body, he cast Holy Shield before allowing the dragon to take off. Lucius spiraled once around the carven then raised his staff. He focused all of his power, and said softly. "Genesis."

As holy rays of light fell down from the sky, Lucius avoided all of them, and cut through to the other side. Then suddenly, before the rubble cleared, Lucius felt something hit him through the body, and he fell of the holy dragon, plummeting to the ground. It was a while before he recovered himself, and immediately arming his weapon again. He saw Creed above him, drawing out a sharp arrow. Lucius cast his shield again just before his arrow struck. Teleporting to behind him, he ran straight toward the masked man._ He started all this...if I kill him then Creed would be back. _

Lucius waited until he was directly in front of him, then teleported behind him. He took out his dagger and aimed it directly at him. Then Lucius said menacingly, "Teleport."

Lucius appeared in front of Creed as the masked man fell, the dagger protruding out of his chest.

- - -

"Lucius, what the hell..." Legolas said.

"That masked man...I never knew." Lucius said, tears falling out from his eyes.

Creed spoke savagely, this time to Legolas. "You don't even know what he did in Ellinia."

Lucius whispered to himself. "I made sure you never knew, made sure you could never know." He began sobbing. "Legolas, I can't live with this." He lifted his head. "I—I was a murderer."

Legolas' face contracted. His fists were clenched. He stood up. He screamed at his brother. "WHAT!"

Lucius shook his head. "I couldn't control it. It was too powerful."

Then something happened. Creed seemed to have noticed it. Lucius had suddenly became rock-still. "Legolas." Creed said, with a sense of urgency in his voice. As Lucius began to change, Legolas was helpless. He watched, with tears in his eyes, as his own brother mutated into a monstrous creature. Creed could not see any longer. Grabbing Legolas' hand, he spreaded his wings as he rushed out of the dungeon. Legolas looked back as his brother. _I hate you._

- - -


End file.
